User blog:Random-storykeeper/About Top Ten Lists
Recently, Top 10 Lists are beginning to be featured on the the main page for people to vote and add on to! The plan would be to change the featured list each month, perhaps creating a page with the results so duplicate lists won't end up on the page (well, maybe they could repeat, just not within a certain amount of time, I guess). Some users, including me, have been experimenting with the Top 10 Lists, even treating them like a poll. From my experience using them so far, here are a few things you may want to know: #'Anyone can contribute to a Top 10 List.' Okay, maybe not EVERYONE. If you're using an IP address to edit without an account, or are blocked from the Wiki, these things will prevent you from contributing. Other than that, users are free to add as many items as they want to the list. This makes it easier to ask general questions, or have items with lots of possible answers, such as, "What's Your Favourite Nitrome Game?" You wouldn't need to add ALL games that Nitrome has created on the list. Rather, you can start out with a few that you like, perhaps, and allow others to add on as they wish. It also prevents having lots of blank, unvoted items, only adding on when users want it to. #'It's not based on just ten items.' It was my mistake, and misunderstanding, that made me think a top ten list could only have just ten items on at a time. In fact, the only reason why it would be called a top ten list is because the list automatically orders itself from the top voted item to the least voted one. So far, it seems that the top ten list allows for ten, twenty, thirty, forty items that others can contribute to. #'You can only vote once.' 'Tis true, Nitromians. Make your vote count when clicking that "Vote Up" button, 'cause once you vote, you can't take it back! I made that mistake when I first made the Top Ten Series of Nitrome Games and voted for the Test Subject Series to see what would happen. Actually, I don't know what my favourite series is, so perhaps the vote was okay after all. Overall, I think the Top Ten List feature is pretty good, as opposed to a poll. Now, as repeated above, more general questions can be asked, and creators of a list don't have to worry as much if they missed out on items or not. Actually, I think it's a better idea just to start off with one or two items when creating the list. Let other people add their favourites as time goes on. ---- The Feature List This month, I decided to start the top ten list feature off with something easy-ish and quite general, too: What's your favourite Nitrome game? So head over to the main page, make your vote, and let's see what game Nitromians think is Nitrome's best! (I don't even know what my favourite game is, to be honest. It changes every time someone asks me that question.) Random-Story 00:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts